


Destellos

by Neshii



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: Si mantienes el silencio voy a creer que me amas… Por favor dime que no estoy equivocado.SenRuFanfic escrito para la Convocatoria de fanfics ¡Edición San Valentín! Del grupo de Facebook «Slam Dunk Yaoi»





	Destellos

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue.
> 
> El prompt que escogí fue «primer beso», y el fic trata sobre ello, creo, así que lean hasta el final xD  
> Aunque no es oficial siempre vi a Rukawa como alguien asexual.

Llevaban un año de relación, o lo más cercano a una relación que pudieran tener. Fue simple la manera de comenzar, algo de lo cual ambos agradecían. La cuestión de entrenar juntos se convirtió en largas caminatas a sus respectivas casas, alguna que otra salida a comer, preguntas un poco más intimas, primero como amigos, después…

—Salgamos juntos, como pareja. —Sendoh soltó un día cualquiera después de un especial y arduo entrenamiento, los músculos le dolían, los sentía lánguidos y débiles, cansado y satisfecho, sin aliento y con la esperanza de obtener una afirmación. Quizás el cansancio fue el culpable de declararse sin pensarlo, quizá fueron las ansias de poder tocar a Rukawa, su piel sonrojada, caliente, llena de sudor. Tal vez sólo quería tenerlo a su lado.

Rukawa lo observó sorprendido, confundido; en un momento estaba descansando de jugar y al siguiente tenía a Sendoh a su lado, sonriendo como si hubiera encontrado la mayor respuesta del universo: una fina curvatura en sus labios, pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, ternura en la mirada. Afirmó con la cabeza pasados unos segundos, no tenía un motivo en particular para aceptar tampoco para negarse; sentirse observado de esa forma le daba los ánimos suficientes para enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Eso era suficiente para él.

Un año después seguían juntos en una rutina tranquila que les brindaba la seguridad suficiente para continuar.

 

**».«**

**— I —**

 

Rukawa, sentado en su cama, observó con cuidado el sobre entre sus manos, lo abrió con descuido y leyó la carta con cierta angustia, exhaló aliviado al saber que su beca había sido aprobada. Dentro de unos meses, al término del verano, iría a América a terminar sus estudios y empezar su carrera como deportista profesional e internacional. Entre varios motivos había aplazado su cambio, pero ahora ya lo podía realizar. Guardó la nota en el sobre y se dejó caer en la cama, debía de esforzarse el doble si quería ser profesional.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tocaran a la puerta, le echó un rápido vistazo al reloj que tenía en la pared, a esas horas sólo podía ser una persona. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, al otro lado Sendoh levantó un par de bolsas.

—Traje la cena —dijo sabiendo de antemano que Rukawa no era muy dado a cocinar.

Al cumplir los dieciocho Rukawa se independizó, logró encontrar un par de cuartos a un buen precio, era un espacio muy reducido, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Contrario a Sendoh que compartía un piso con Koshino, mucho más espacioso; otra cosa que tampoco le importaba.

Después de comer Rukawa se excusó para ducharse. Pensaba que Sendoh se había presentado en su casa para una noche de sexo. Una o dos veces a la semana alguno de los dos se quedaba en la casa del otro y pasaban el tiempo juntos; no era algo que le entusiasmara especialmente. Disfrutaba mantener relaciones con Sendoh, sin embargo, las veía como un compromiso más en su relación. Al ducharse preparó su cuerpo, terminaban más rápido cuando era él quien recibía; por esa ocasión no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario teniendo sexo, debía de concentrarse para ir a América, faltaban pocos meses y muchas preparaciones, eso era lo que en verdad le entusiasmaba y a lo que quería dedicarle el tiempo completo. Al salir de la ducha encontró a Sendoh en su cama, sobre en mano, leyendo la carta de aprobación.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? —preguntó alzando la vista, no era un reproche, simple curiosidad.

—Apenas la recibí hoy.

—Felicidades —dijo sonriendo de la misma forma que cuando le pidió ser pareja.

Cada que lo hacía, sonreír así, por el motivo que fuese desde cosas importantes como ganar un campeonato hasta tonterías como despertar por la mañana y verlo dormir, Rukawa se sentía fuerte, imparable y le recordaba porqué había aceptado salir con él. Pero en esa ocasión sólo pudo sentir agobio. Quizá porque Sendoh lo felicitaba de corazón, estaba seguro de ello, o quizá porque no había pensado que tendrían que separarse.

Sendoh se levantó, lo abrazó y lo besó. El agobio en Rukawa aumentó, aún así correspondió como solía hacer.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —dijo Sendoh al separarse.

Por primera vez desde que estaban juntos fue Rukawa quien lo llevó a la cama y lo desnudó. Nunca llegaba a tomar la iniciativa porque nunca tenía la necesidad de tocarlo, a excepción de ese momento en que la sensación desagradable en su pecho lo obligaba sentir el placer físico.

 

**— II —**

 

Tanto Sendoh como Koshino les gustaba mantener una buena alimentación, así que solían preparar sus alimentos aún cuando los deberes de la escuela y el trabajo los dejaran exhaustos. Tenían una excelente amistad reforzada por los meses que llevaban viviendo juntos, más que amigos eran como hermanos; confidentes en muchas situaciones existían pocos secretos entre ellos. Y si bien en muchas ocasiones no coincidían con las decisiones que tomaban, sabían bien que el respeto y la libertad de cometer errores era una parte fundamental en su amistad, ya después se divertían de lo lindo regañando al otro por las estupideces que llegaban a hacer.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con ustedes? —preguntó Koshino mientras revolvía la ensalada para cenar, esa noche estarían los dos solos y decidieron pasar el rato en la cocina.

Sendoh, frente a la estufa y cuidando que no se quemara la comida lo miró con algo de advertencia, si bien ya le había comentado todo el asunto de Rukawa y su inusitada partida, aun no se sentía muy cómodo para hablar y más sabiendo que Koshino nunca estuvo a favor de su relación.

—No lo sé. —Sendoh fue sincero, no hablar había resultado perfecto para no afrontar lo que tanto temía, pero el tiempo de poder ignorarlo llegaba a su fin.

—¿No lo han hablado?

—No.

—¿Y piensan hacerlo? —Sendoh dejó la cuchara a un lado, ¿qué esperaba que le respondiera si ya sabía la respuesta? Todos la sabían menos ellos—. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con su relación, y tú lo sabes, es tan jodidamente perfecta que parece fingida. Todas las decisiones las tomas tú, él nunca dice lo que quiere, sólo hace lo que tú le pides, nunca pelean o discuten, a veces pienso que ni han de hablar, a eso no le puedes llamar relación.

—Rukawa decidió por su cuenta irse —interrumpió sabiendo de antemano lo ridículo de su argumento.

—Sí, algo que va a romper su extraña relación —Koshino contestó con sarcasmo—. Tal vez eso sea lo mejor.

—Tal vez.

—Pero no quieres que suceda.

—No le puedo pedir que se quede.

—¡Estás loco! se vaya o no, no debería ser de importancia si en verdad fueran la pareja que parecen ser. Lo suyo no es una relación, nunca lo fue. Si se va es muy probable que nunca regrese, ¿iras tras de él? Si regresa, ¿crees que aún quiera seguir contigo? Y si hay un milagro y no se marcha, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que van a aseguir manteniendo su actuación?

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo supe desde hace mucho! Pero no quiero dar ese paso. Lo amo y ni yo entiendo por qué; no quiero aceptar que él no me ama. Trato de… trato de ser paciente con lo que quiere, y en cada decisión que tomo siempre pienso que quizás eso no lo haga feliz y decida dejarme. Es un miedo constante, y aún así lo prefiero a que me haga a un lado. —Rió sin gracia alguna—. Soy un cobarde.

—Sólo eres un hombre enamorado.

—Y eso me está hundiendo…

—Entonces pregúntate si prefieres morir ahogado por falta de fuerzas o porque él no fue capaz de salvarte.

—Eso es aún más egoísta.

—Si piensas que el amor no es egoísta eso significa que no lo conoces. Y no hablo del amor que le tienes a él sino a ti mismo.

 

**— III —**

 

Los meses pasaron mucho más rápido de lo previsto. A días de marcharse ni Rukawa ni Sendoh hablaron de tema, en un sentido mucho más profundo en cuanto a su relación, porque de hablar Sendoh se había encargado de apoyarle en todo lo posible, desde su entrenamiento hasta sus clases de ingles, no perdía la oportunidad para ayudarlo. ¿Y Rukawa? Ni siquiera estaba cerca de sentirse agradecido, era más como una molestia, tantas atenciones, consideración excesiva, como si todo fuera fingido. Una obra de teatro perfecta.

Esa mañana, mucho más fría de lo usual por mucho que fuera finales de verano, ambos se dedicaron a empacar las cosas de Rukawa. Una pila de cajas estaban perfectamente embaladas y las pocas pertenencias que aún no eran empacadas Sendoh se encargó de acomodarlas mientras Rukawa doblaba la ropa necesaria en una maleta.

—No está en mis planes a corto o mediano plazo ir a América —habló Sendoh mientras seguía acomodando las cosas. Rukawa dejó de guardar la ropa y lo observó atentamente, el malestar en su pecho se iba incrementando—. Y no creo que regreses más que unos cuantos días en vacaciones o navidad. Ya no tendremos la oportunidad de estar juntos. Se acabó.

Rukawa se quedó sin palabras. ¿Eso era todo? Nunca quiso terminar con Sendoh… en sí tampoco planeó comenzar. Todo había sido una sucesión de acontecimientos  en los que el entusiasmo y fuerza de Sendoh eran capaces de arrastrarlo y hacerle decir _«sí»_ aun sin saber si era lo que en realidad quería. Rukawa era un deportista genio, el basketball su pasión, en la cancha su determinación no dudaba, exudaba confianza a raudales porque estaba seguro de su poder, sabía a dónde ir y cómo llegar. Pero fuera de la cancha las cosas que no le interesaban le daban igual, sólo fluía sin la intención de buscar problemas u obstáculos que le quitaran tiempo y esfuerzo. Y al fluir se dejó arrastrar sin darse cuenta por Sendoh, su astucia, lo intrépido y resuelto que era al jugar; pronto se convirtió en algo que dejó de ser irrelevante, no sólo en el ámbito del deporte también afuera, en su vida diaria.

Ahora no sabía cómo lidiar con ello: saber cuánto le importaba con un simple _«se acabó»_. Había estado esquivando la situación hasta que le explotó en la cara.

—¿Rukawa…? —Escuchar su nombre lo regresó a la realidad. Sendoh lo miraba preocupado, en el mismo lugar de antes, no se había acercado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Puedo regresar más días, y tú ir en vacaciones —dijo en voz baja, nada seguro de sus palabras. Sendoh dejó caer los hombros, sonrió triste, un poco agradecido.

—¿En verdad quieres que continuemos? Será mejor dejar las ilusiones, no me amas o al menos no lo suficiente para seguir.

 _Amar_. Rukawa escuchó esa palabra como si fuera la cosa más extraña en su vida. ¿Era amor lo que sentía? ¿Podía definir el amor de forma tan simple? Si lo que sentía era malestar y angustia al ver a Sendoh, ¿podía llamar a eso amor? ¿Su amor podía ser medido por cuanta molestia sentía? Lo que en un principio fue apoyo en su entrenamiento pasó a aceptar que estar al lado de Sendoh era agradable, y siguió la etiqueta, los besos y abrazos, el sexo, dormir juntos; todo ello englobaba la base de su relación, ¿eso era amor?

—Yo no… no sé —balbuceó intentando encontrar las palabras exactas que expresara cómo se sentía. Pero hablar nunca fue su fuerte. Las palabras no fluyeron.

—No quiero que esto termine —Sendoh lo interrumpió—, no quiero que te vayas. Te amo y quiero que sigamos juntos. Pero eso no es posible, no seré yo quien te detenga. Lo mejor es terminar. Puedo hacerlo, dejarte ir. Pero necesito que tú hagas lo mismo.

Rukawa seguía sin entender, o mejor dicho, lo entendía tan bien que se negaba a aceptarlo. Se quedó callado, inmutable.

—El no saber me da una esperanza, y no quiero vivir con base a creer que tengo una posibilidad y no peleé por ella. Dime que esto se acabó Kaede. Estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir, pero tú también tienes que soltarlo. Con un _«no sé»_ me voy a seguir haciendo ilusiones y voy a tratar de poner la balanza a mi favor.

El silencio en la habitación no fue la respuesta que Sendoh necesitaba. Requería ponerle punto final, no puntos suspensivos.

—Me voy —habló—. Lo harás bien en América. —Fue lo único que pudo decir para despedirse.

Por mucho que su mente le gritara que saliera sin decir o hacer otra cosa, se acercó a él para abrazarlo pensando que esa sería la última vez que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Era débil ante Rukawa. Acercó la nariz a su cabello y respiró profundo tratado de encontrar un motivo lo suficientemente relevante para quedarse por sí mismo, alguna señal en Rukawa, pero su cuerpo sólo estaba ahí parado sin moverse, sin corresponderle el abrazo ni alejándolo, sólo inmóvil.

—Es más fácil para ti si ya no estoy aquí. Ya no somos unos niños, entiendo si no quieres continuar con esto —insistió.

Rukawa siguió en silencio.

—En alguna parte sabía que no iba a funcionar, pero quise demostrarme que estaba equivocado. No debo ser egoísta y aún así quiero que pelees por lo nuestro.

Silencio.

—Sólo dilo, Rukawa, no me dejes así —suplicó cada segundo más dolido, frustrado consigo mismo por no saber cómo rendirse y molesto con Rukawa.

¿Sería una mentira decirle que lo quería con él? Rukawa no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Nunca reparó en ello, no le dio la importancia a ese tipo de cuestiones, cómo hacerlo si las cosas eran perfectas entre ellos, estando juntos, teniendo sexo, besándose. ¿No se supone que eso es lo que las parejas hacen? Los dos seguían el protocolo de manera perfecta. ¿Por qué ahora las cosas se distorsionaban hasta el punto de parecer quebrarse? No podía enfrentarse a tales circunstancias, era un peso demasiado grande para soportarlo todo. Y Sendoh lo instaba a hacerlo. ¿Qué podía contestarle? Una verdad o una mentira, no sabía cuál era cuál.

—Si me voy ya no regresaré —Sendoh concluyó molesto consigo mismo, ¿por qué no entendía, aceptaba la realidad y se marchaba? Era estúpido hacerle caso a su necedad de seguir insistiendo.

Rukawa sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

Sendoh se sentía cada vez más desesperado, casi derrotado.

¿Qué podía ser peor que perder algo que deseas con toda el alma?

Perder algo que nunca fue tuyo.

—Pídeme que me quede —dijo como respuesta ante el silencio de Rukawa, jugando su última carta porque era un idiota que se negaba a aceptar que Rukawa no pelearía por ellos, que no le importó su relación, que no lo amaba. Si necesitaba suplicar lo haría. No podía obligarlo a quererlo; sería una estúpida idea egoísta reclamarlo como suyo y seguir insistiendo. Luchar una batalla en la que Rukawa no quería estar era patético y arrogante; mandar en los sentimientos de alguien más resultaba estúpido, se conformaba con saber que por un instante estaría en la mente de Rukawa.

No era conformismo, sólo aceptación de lo que podía obtener y de lo que debía soltar.

—Necesito escucharlo, Kaede —continuó acariciando su nombre como si fuese una droga a un adicto. Sintió estremecer el cuerpo de Rukawa entre sus brazos, en ese momento demasiado sumiso, débil. Todo ello le desagradaba, así no era Rukawa—. Si no me lo dices no puedo quedarme. Me rehúso a actuar por los dos, puedo decidir por mí, pero no por ti. Aunque estés conmigo, si no lo dices, siempre tendré la duda de que existe la posibilidad de haberme equivocado al decidir por ambos. Quiero estar contigo no porque lo necesite, sino porque lo deseo —lo soltó observando con detalle como Rukawa le evadía la mirada—, si no tienes la misma razón para estar conmigo esto no va a funcionar.

Largos y pesados segundos trascurrieron, instantes de incertidumbre en los que Sendo esperaba encontrar la mínima señal para insistir en quedarse. A momentos dudaba, quizás eran demasiado jóvenes para un compromiso real, sin embargo, él estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería, sufriría por ello de ser necesario, no existían motivos para que le hicieran creer que actuaba incorrectamente. Por ello se merecía algo real, no por arrogancia o soberbia sino por simple amor propio. Era capaz de sufrir por las consecuencias de sus decisiones, pero nunca por errores que bien pudo haber evitado con la simpleza de alejarse. Si Rukawa no se sentía listo o no lo quería de la misma forma era mejor terminar con ello antes que jugar con fuego sabiendo de antemano que se quemarían.

Pero necesitaba escucharlo de labios de Kaede.

Lo primero que hizo Rukawa fue darle un golpe significativo en el hombro.

—Eres un maldito —dijo aún sin mirarlo a los ojos. Un golpe más—. ¡No puedo decirte algo así!

Sendoh lo miró asombrado, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba gritar; aún así fue un grito casi carente de emociones como si sólo hubiera hablado mucho más fuerte. Su voz no, pero su cuerpo expresaba las emociones contenidas: hombros tensos, la vena marcada en su cuello por apretar tanto tiempo la mandíbula, la respiración un poco agitada; le afectaba hablar, lo que sentía.

—No puedes o no quieres —Sendoh contestó sabiendo que la situación pendía de un hilo. Lo presionaba porque no estaba seguro que Rukawa algún día se atreviera ha hablar, necesitaba sacarlo de su zona de confort, si no podía hacerlo cuando se requería sería muy infantil de su parte esperar que lo hiciera después.

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto?

—Porque necesito saber que eres capaz de hacerlo, de luchar por esto, que no me vas a dejar solo cuando no encuentre por mí mismo un motivo para quedarme.

—No puedo, no sé qué hacer ni cómo actuar, ya no tengo nada que darte —contestó dando un paso atrás—. Necesitas a alguien que esté contigo, y yo nunca pude estarlo.

Rukawa sólo pudo respirar después de escuchar la puerta de su apartamento cerrarse.

 

**».«**

 

El dolor de la migraña lo despertó, era temprano, faltaban varías horas para tomar su vuelo. Ese era su último día en Japón. La tarde anterior había salido con sus compañeros, o más bien sus amigos lo secuestraron para pasar un ultimo rato juntos. Todos fueron amables y entusiastas, le brindaron sus mejores deseos, hasta Sakuragi a su manera; recibió regalos de despedida y consejos que estaba seguro no eran muy buenos de seguir; lo vivido el día anterior fue bueno, se sintió aceptado y en cierta forma agradecido. Aun así les pidió que no fueran a despedirlo al aeropuerto, tuvo suficientes gritos, felicitaciones y buenos deseos como para aceptarlos otra vez. Si bien eso era algo que había previsto por lo molesto que le resultaría (pedir que nadie fuera al aeropuerto), ahora pensaba que era más bien porque no se lo merecía.

Rukawa se levantó maldiciendo por no recordar dónde había dejado los medicamentos, necesitaba un analgésico en calidad de urgente, el dolor de cabeza era terrible. Miró todas las cajas apiladas en una esquina, serían mandadas por paquetería una vez que se estableciera. Empezó a rebuscar cada vez más molesto, abrió cajas con etiquetas de ropa, libros, música y trastos sabiendo que tendría que volver a empacarlo todo, pero no le importaba, él sólo quería una puta pastilla que bien podría comprar en cualquier tienda. Pero el quería las putas pastillas de su casa y que no recordaba dónde había puesto.

Su obstinación lo llevó a encontrar una pequeña caja sin etiqueta, dentro estaban las pocas cosas que Sendoh le había regalado junto a las fotografías que se tomaron juntos. Era una caja muy pequeña, sin nombre, que no recordaba haber embalado. Las fotos donde Sendoh sonreía y lo miraba con la misma expresión que siempre fue capaz de animarlo y darle fuerza, con los guantes que le dio el invierno pasado y el llavero en forma de balón de basketball; con las entradas de todos los partidos a los que asistieron juntos y la lista de música con las sugerencias de cada uno. Era una caja pequeña que en el trascurso de los meses no pudo llenarse.

Sendoh no la logró llenar, se dedicó a ello y no pudo hacerlo; él era una de las personas más dedicadas y que jamás se rendía y no logró llenar una pequeña caja de recuerdos.

El deseo de llenarla lo asaltó, quizá si se la entrega a Sendoh él pudiera llenarla con lo que le había dado… pero nunca le dio nada.

Rukawa tenía entre sus manos la lucha de una sola persona para mantener a flote una relación, una sola persona en una relación de dos. ¿Dónde había estado?

¿Por qué en los recuerdos de una relación de pareja sólo estaba el esfuerzo de uno?

Sendoh no logró llenar una pequeña caja no porque se rindiera sino porque él se lo impidió. Era obvio que sin motivos para seguir llenando la caja, ésta quedara vacía. Su relación de pareja fue perfecta porque era de una sola persona.

Las punzadas de la migraña fueron el doble de dolorosas. Era como si su subconsciente le pidiera que dejara de comportarse como un perfecto imbécil y empezara a actuar. ¿Haciendo qué? Rukawa observó las fotos y trató de encontrar la respuesta a una cuestión que no estaba seguro de tener. Pronto se iría a cumplir su sueño, eso nada lo iba a cambiar, estaba completamente seguro de querer hacerlo. Y ahí se encontraba en el frío piso de su cuarto, con las cajas abiertas tratando de encontrar una pastilla que calmara su dolor y viendo los recuerdos de una relación en la que nunca fue partícipe y pensando que su cuerpo le gritaba que no fuera idiota. ¿Necesitaba hablar con Sendoh? ¿Intentar regresar con él, a horas de marcharse, después de meses en los que no le dio importancia y de rechazar las incontables oportunidades que Sendoh le brindó para quedarse?

No era cuestión de cinismo o ser un sinvergüenza que actúa al último momento, era que no estaba seguro que sus sentimientos correspondieran a los de Sendoh. No tenía corazoncitos revoloteando a su alrededor que le indicaran si estaba enamorado; no existían las mariposas en su estómago ni las piernas temblorosas, la imagen de Sendoh no aparecía en su mente cuando cerraba los ojos, nada le indicaba estar enamorado. Presentarse así ante él con las mismas dudas y confusión sería como una burla cruel al amor sincero que Sendoh le tenía.

Cerró la pequeña caja haciendo muecas de dolor. Llegó a la conclusión de no estar enamorado, eso sí lo podía asegurar.

 

Pagó las pastillas y una botella de agua, las tomó saliendo de la tienda. La luz del sol le lastimaba los ojos y el ruido de la calle era un poco menos que insoportable. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería su vuelo si la migraña no remitía. Caminó despacio por entre las calles poco transitadas a esa hora. En cierta forma le resultaba lógico el por qué de su cefalea, ya lo había pensado, pero terco como él solo seguía en fase de negación; seguramente era estrés por el viaje, claro, no importaba que había tenido meses para prepararse y ciertamente sentía más emoción por comenzar que angustia. El viaje no tenía nada que ver.

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron a salir tenía a Sendoh en la cabeza, su imagen revoloteando de un lado a otro, todo pensamiento o empezaba o terminaba con él, era desesperante. Si nunca le había dado importancia, por qué ahora resultaba que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, ¿es que acaso, cual niño, no se dio cuenta  de cuánto lo necesitaba a su lado hasta que lo perdió? Y en todo caso, ¿lo necesitaba o era costumbre? Igual y en unos días sería capaz de olvidar a Sendoh y todo lo que representó para él.

Se detuvo.

Esa línea de pensamiento no le agradó nada. Nada. _Olvidar_ … ¿sería capaz de olvidar a Sendoh? No en el aspecto literal, pero los momentos que pasó con él, lo que sintió en esos momentos… ¿Qué sintió? Si bien en general siempre se dijo que no era relevante, ¿cuál fue su sentir en los precisos momentos en que estuvo con Sendoh? Por lo regular tranquilidad, aunque solía hablar bastante su voz resultaba relajante; seguridad, confianza, fortaleza; a veces ganas de ahorcarlo por lo pesado que se llegaba a poner, pero también agradecido al ser testigo de su sonrisa, una sonrisa para él… Placer, más que en un estado físico le era placentero emocionalmente.

¿Alguna vez había tenido una gama de emociones tan variadas? Sí, jugando basketball. Quizá no los mismos sentimientos, pero sí con la misma intensidad, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Porque mientras que en la cancha todo era explosivo y competitivo, con Sendoh era la otra cara de la moneda, algo mucho más sereno, en paz.

Antes de conocer a Sendoh, e incluso después, se la pasó comparando emociones dentro de la cancha, no solo aquellas que le demostraban que estaba vivo sino que disfrutaba vivir, con el mundo monocromático fuera del basketball; ese mundo sin color que le aburría, no le importaba y en cierta forma desdeñaba. Y su obstinación de no querer ver más allá del balón le impidió ver que Sendoh poco a poco comenzó a colorear su mundo; de forma sutil casi insignificante, pero dejando huella. Ahora también podía _vivir_ fuera de la cancha.

¿Si olvidaba a Sendoh, lo olvidaría todo?

Rukawa sintió miedo de conocer la respuesta. Regresar al mundo monocromático no era una opción, no después de lograr distinguir que la vida era mucho más que basketball y dormir.

¿Eso era suficiente para decir que quería estar con Sendoh?

La pasión se podía presentar en diferentes formas, él había tenido la oportunidad de conocer cual era su mayor pasión desde temprana edad y le había sacado provecho. Eso no significa que fuera lo único disfrutable en la vida, o necesario. Sus compañeros en el basket le enseñaron a sentir la satisfacción de compartir un triunfo o el amargo sabor de la derrota, el trabajo en equipo y el compañerismo entre amigos, y estaba seguro que seguiría esa misma línea de aprendizaje en América, junto a todos sus compañeros nuevos de los equipos en los cuales jugaría. Tendría nuevos _amigos_ y personas con las que relacionarse; eso no era algo que lo animaba, pero aceptaba de buena gana.

Si esa influencia de sus compañeros no le molestaba, ¿por qué estaba tan empeñado en negar la de Sendoh?

Rukawa siguió su camino, al llegar a casa la cefalea había remitido considerablemente, miró las cajas abiertas y se puso a acomodarlas; le llevó menos tiempo del que imaginó y al acabar comió cualquier cosa. Cuando acabó aún tenía un par de horas antes de presentarse en el aeropuerto. Decidió salir, caminó a paso rápido con la esperanza de poder hacer las cosas debidamente.

Se negaba a aceptar la influencia, la necesidad y todas las emociones que Sendoh le daba o le obligaba a sentir porque a diferencia de sus compañeros en los que podía ampliar su círculo, no se podía imaginar a otra persona capaz de brindarle lo mismo, en sí no quería imaginarlo, y no era negación más bien entendía que sólo era él.

Siempre sería sólo él.

¿Por qué él? ¿Qué lo hacía especial? ¿Y por qué estaba tan seguro de no desear que fuera alguien más quien tuviera el poder para influenciarlo de esa forma y a tal magnitud?

Preguntas que lo asaltaban y que ponían en duda las conclusiones a las que había llegado…

Ah sí, a veces no hacen falta las explicaciones, solo fluir como siempre lo había hecho. Él había tenido la respuesta desde un principio y él mismo se había saboteado. Vaya tontería.

 

**».«**

 

—Sendoh no quiere verte así que largo.

Rukawa pasó de Koshino olímpicamente, no se iría de ahí hasta hablar con Sendoh. Se mantuvo firme delante de él a la espera de que se quitara de la puerta.

—¿No me escuchaste? ¡No tienes nada qué hacer aquí! Desperdiciaste tu oportunidad, aprende a perder.

Rukawa, manos en los bolsillos, contuvo la ira al escucharlo, cuánta razón tenía, y eso le jodía la existencia. Pero ya estaba ahí, dispuesto a pelear, seguro de hacerlo, no podía permitirse echar a perder las cosas otra vez. Apretó los puños para calmarse. ¿Cómo carajos pudo olvidar su móvil? La música le ayudaría bastante a calmarse.

Koshino no le quitó la vista de encima, observando cada detalle; quizá el rostro de Rukawa era inexpresivo, no así su cuerpo, eso alguna vez Sendoh se lo había comentado, algo que le interesaba más bien poco, sin embargo, en ese momento trató de encontrar la mínima señal que le impidiera golpearlo y echarlo de su casa a patadas, suficiente daño ya le había hecho a su amigo como para aceptar que siguiera haciéndolo. Si no supiera cuánto Sendoh lo amaba ni siquiera le daría el beneficio de la duda.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto —continuó, veneno y rencor en cada palabra—, lo has lastimado y ahora te atreves a buscarlo. Esto no es un juego. Sendoh no es el tipo de persona que se merece ser lastimado, él depositó su confianza en ti; no tienes idea de lo inseguro que se sentía porque tú no fuiste capaz de de hablar por cobardía. No lo mereces.

Tenía razón, en todas y cada una de sus palabras. Y aún así estaba ahí parado esperando porque si no podía hablar debía actuar.

—Voy a arreglar las cosas con él —fue lo único que dijo.

Koshino se mordió la lengua, lo odiaba, demasiado; su estúpida confianza rayando en la arrogancia, lo poco que le interesaba los demás y con el cinismo suficiente para presentarse en su apartamento y buscar a Sendoh sabiendo que sólo lo lastimaría más .Y a la vez con la misma estúpida confianza para arreglarlo, sin dudar.

—Nunca voy a estar de acuerdo con esto —dijo Koshino antes de hacerse a un lado, cederle el paso y retirarse.

Rukawa entró sin pensar en cómo abordaría a Sendoh o qué decirle, pensar las cosas le trajo complicaciones y problemas, tenía que hacer lo mismo que hacía dentro de la cancha, atacar sin pensar en las consecuencias, sólo hacerlo.

Al llegar a la habitación de Sendoh por pura costumbre abrió la puerta sin tocar. Lo encontró recostado en la cama leyendo un libro. Sendoh se levantó de inmediato asombrado y confuso. Rukawa aprovechó esa confusión para entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Vas a perder tu vuelo —le dijo Sendoh apenas la sorpresa de verlo pasó. Aun en esas circunstancias velaba por su bienestar.

—No sé cómo amar —contestó Rukawa yendo al punto—. Tampoco tengo idea de cómo demostrarte que… eres importante y no quiero perderte. Eso es lo único de lo que estoy seguro. Te necesito.

—Gracias, pero no es suficiente. Ser una _necesidad_ mientras estemos separados nos va a durar ¿cuánto? ¿meses, un par de años?

—Decirte que te amo tampoco es una garantía para estar juntos —lo interrumpió—. Nada es seguro. Nunca podré darte la seguridad que buscas, y aún así quiero estar contigo.

—¿Lo quieres? ¿Por qué tan de repente…?

—No hay motivo —volvió a interrumpir—, sólo lo quiero.

Sendoh soltó una leve carcajada, él le había dado la misma explicación a Koshino días antes, amaba a Rukawa sin saber por qué, y era verdad. No comprendía por qué estaba tan empeñado en lograr estar con él si era un asocial de pocas y rudas palabras y lo único que tenía en la cabeza, cuando no dormía, era jugar basketball; no poseía las cualidades para atraer a las personas más que su atractivo físico y aún así su cuerpo era en lo último que pensaba. Sólo quería seguir un día más a su lado, saber que compartían una intimidad exclusiva de ellos dos.

—Te amo —dijo mirando a Rukawa directo a los ojos—. No tengo idea del por qué, ¿es suficiente para ti?

—Mientras no me dejes lo es.

Sendoh quería acercarse, abrazarlo, besarlo y volver a estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, si llegaba sucumbir ante esos deseos no sería capaz de soltarlo y no pensaba ser él quien lo retuviera.

Rukawa miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, si no se marchaba ya perdería su vuelo.

—Tengo que irme —dijo con una sensación agridulce en la boca.

—Lo sé. — _«Eso sí lo sé»_ pensó—. Muéstrales de qué eres capaz.

Sendoh lo dejó ir, lo vio darse la vuelta y salir de su habitación. Se mordió el labio y usó toda su fuerza mental para no salir corriendo tras él y pedirle que no se fuera. Regresaría, o él se acercaría, daba igual, en algún punto sus vidas volverían a cruzarse, y mientras eso sucedía siempre tendría esa última imagen de Rukawa sonriéndole, una fina curvatura en sus labios, pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, ternura en la mirada. Sí, esa sonrisa era capaz de darle la fuerza y los ánimos para alimentar y preservar sus sentimientos por él.

 

**— IV —**

 

Salió de la tienda con una pequeña bolsita en las manos, un par de chocolates envueltos en papel rosa y con un listón aún más rosa. Era cómico y le llenaba de ilusión; era San Valentín, con sus muchos adornos de corazones y colores pasteles.

Días antes de que Kaede se marchara a América creyó que en esa fecha estaría solo y con el corazón roto, en ese entonces intentó hacerse a la idea, siempre se imaginó que ni siquiera se acercó al dolor que en realidad podría haber sentido. Pero las cosas cambiaban, nada era seguro y lo que un principio creyó que sería una fecha oscura resultó en un día donde nada ni nadie era capaz de quitarle la sonrisa tonta de los labios. Koshino se había burlado, y él sólo pudo responderle con una sonrisa más amplia.

Caminó por las calles solo, con la bolsita en manos y la ilusión de ver a Kaede vía skype en cuanto llegara a casa. No había nadie que caminara a su lado y se sentía más acompañado que nunca en su vida.

¿Qué cara pondría Kaede al ver los chocolates? Una de fastidio, seguro, y eso lo llenaba de ilusión.

Estaban juntos. A cientos de miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero juntos.

Todo era perfecto.

A un par de cuadras de su apartamento se detuvo sin poder creer que Kaede estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia, frente a él, con una maleta a su lado y la misma expresión de siempre. Siempre él mismo. Siendo él.

Akira apretó entre sus dedos la pequeña bolsita y se acercó a zancadas, rápido, sin poder contener la emoción, con las ansias de saber que lo tenía a su lado. Lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, en silencio, aspirando su aroma. Casi lloró al sentir como Kaede le correspondía con fuerza sujetándolo de la camisa, apretando los puños, aspirando también.

Se separaron después de cortos minutos.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —dijo Akira acariciando su mejilla, nunca había estado de esa forma tan cerca, intima.

—Para mí no es una fecha especial —contestó apartando su contacto con la mano.

Akira sonrió intentando ocultar la desilusión de escucharlo, no había nada por qué reclamar, así era Kaede y así lo quería. La sonrisa pasó a asombro al sentir que Kaede entrelazaba sus dedos, no le apartaba la mirada, ojos negros, apasionados. Ese simple gesto fue más fuerte que cualquier conjunto de palabras, palabras vacías, frases prefabricadas y que apenas rasgaban la superficie de lo que en realidad quería decir. Toda su planeación, su intento de querer confirmar las cosas, el aferrarse a esperanzas inamovibles fueron derrumbados por un simple acto, sus dedos fueron sostenido con tal fuerza que se sintió diminuto, febril ante la confianza de Kaede donde no cabían las dudas ni la incertidumbre.

—Feliz San Valentín —dijo Kaede.

—Pensé que no te interesaba.

—Y no lo hace… pero a ti sí —contestó voz pausada como recalcando lo obvio.

—Kaede —llamó varias octavas más abajo. Kaede no lucía apenado sólo un poco incómodo. Por un momento Akira quiso conocer su expresión avergonzada.

Se acercó, lento, saboreando el momento, apretando los dedos, sonriendo al sentir que Kaede le devolvía el mismo gesto. Sus labios se tocaron despacio, reconociendo. Los movimientos lánguidos y efímeros como si no quisieran acercarse, manteniendo el momento la sensación de hambre, de desespero, torturándose un poco hasta que sus propios cuerpos dijeran «basta», dejando que los límites se rompieran por sí solos.

Caminando al filo del abismo, listos para caer mientras el momento se alargaba cual liga a punto de romperse, porque podían, querían y se daban el lujo de aceptarlo.

Kaede fue el primero en caer, aferrando a Akira lo llevó consigo. Sus labios unidos en un beso más profundo, apasionado, listo para declinar en promesas de unión y placer puro. Por primera vez sintió lo que era desear un beso, un abrazo, ser el centro y motivo por el cual Akira era capaz de sonreír, saber que no era el único que lo sentía. Era como vivir el primer amor, el primer beso, un beso de verdad, sentimientos reales, ansias de querer que el futuro llegase lo más pronto posible.


End file.
